The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus for a drink holder, and more specifically, to an illumination apparatus for a drink holder, which supplies light for a user in a direction away from the drink holder to serve as a flashlight.
Some activities such as equipment repair, barbequing, fishing, camping, hiking, walking dogs, playing, or reading may require the use of a lighting device such as a flashlight or lamp, when performed during evening hours, to enhance visibility for the user. The user may also have a beverage while participating in these activities. Drink holders such as drink insulators are commonly used today for housing drink containers therein. Although these items are used separately, a user may commonly use them at the same time while performing the above-mentioned activities which may be challenging for the user.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an illumination apparatus for a drink holder which allows a user to have a beverage close by while also operating the illumination apparatus when desired.